Dreaming Of You
by Sango0808
Summary: Sango can't sleep so she goes outside to think. She is pleasantly suprised when a certain Houshi comes to join her. What will they talk about? (San-Mir) Song-fic, kinda fluffy.please R


Disclaimer: I do own the characters of Inuyasha (only in my dreams!!! lol) Ok so I don't own Inuyasha in any real way, nor do I own the song 'Dreaming of You' By Selena.

Sango woke up in the middle of the night. Reliasing that the sun wasn't even up yet, she tried getting back to sleep. After tossing and turning in an unsuccessful attempt at sleep, she decided to go on a walk to clear her head. "Miroku," she wispered. Sango's deep chocolate brown eyes looked slightly troubled as she sat under the stars thinking of the perverted Houshi. 'I wonder, do you truly have feelings for me, or is Kagome-chan just imagining things?'  
  
{Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star  
  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too}  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sango-chan?" Asked a raven-haired girl, earlier that day.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" was Sango's reply  
  
"I was wondering, do you think Inuyasha likes me... Or is he still in love with Kikyo?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Well I think you're right, both ways. I do beleive he cares for you Kagome, but I have a feeling that he still has feelings for Kikyo deep inside himself," Seeing Kagome's expression she finished, "Those feelings for Kikyo, are for the past he had with her. He doesn't love her anymore, but he still feels remorse for her death and he may miss what they had together. Don't worry Kagome, he will always love you. I know if it came to him having to choose between the two of you, he would choose you in an instant." She smiled reassuringly at her friend.   
  
"How can you say this so confidently Sango?" Kagome inquired  
  
"Well, I really don't know for sure. I just have a feeling. Plus, I don't know if you've noticed, but he worries about you all the time. Not to mention saved your life on more than one occasion." She replied, sighing, " At least you have someone who cares about you" she added quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Miroku likes you, doesn't that count?" Kagome replied, astonished her friend felt this way  
  
"Miroku likes EVERY girl he meets, I'm no different from them, just another girl to grope," she countered.  
  
"Kagome! I want some ramen, I'm hungry!" came a shout from the hut, the voice belonging to none other than Inuyasha.  
  
"Truse me, Sango, you are special to him" said Kagome, dusting herself off so she could go quiet down Inuyasha.  
  
'Me? Special to him? I highly doubt it' She thought, watching her friend walk away.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sango sighed. If only she had been able to finish her conversation with Kagome, then she could have figured out a little more about Houshi's feelings. A light blush crept across Sango's face as she thought of Miroku. Sango lied down on the grass, looking up at the beautiful stars. 'I wonder how Houshi does feel. Oh, I wish he cared about me, I wish he felt the same as I do.'   
  
{'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me}  
  
"What is my beautiul Sango doing up so late at night?" questioned a familiar voice. When Sango heard Miroku behind her, she jumped a little. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard him come up behind her.   
  
"Oh, well I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come out here. You know, look at the stars," She replied  
  
"You seemed to be pretty deep in thought" remarked the Houshi, laughing a little when Sango's cheeks flushed the slightest at the comment.  
  
"Well, I er, was... just thinking..." She said, looking up at the stars, "Wow" she gasped, "They're beautiful aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, you are" he answered. Sango laughed.  
  
"How many girls do you use that line on?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Not many" He replied, trying his hardest to act innocent. Sango simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure, knowing you, 'not many' would be.. 20 or so" she countered, "Am I any different than those girl to you, Houshi?"  
  
Miroku looked straight in her eyes.   
  
"Sango, you are beautiful, and I'm not just saying that" he said, completely serious.  
  
{Wonder if you ever see me, and I wonder if you   
  
Know I'm there (Am I there, Am I?)  
  
If you looked in my eyes, would you see inside  
  
Would you even care?}  
  
"M-Miroku? What are you doing?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm suprised you even have to wonder if you are different from them" He replied, sounding some-what shocked.  
  
"I know there's one difference, you never asked me to bear your child" She said, laughing bitterly. 'I would Houshi, because I love you. I would bear your son for you. I would do anything to make you happy. I just wish I could tell you that' She thought to herself.  
  
{I just wanna hold you close, but so far  
  
All I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day I have the courage to say  
  
How much I love you  
  
Yes I do}  
  
"I have never asked you to bear my child, because, well... because I respect you, and I care about you. Sango, you mean everything to me, and I love you. I already know that telling you this is a mistake, because I will die very soon," He said, moving his gaze from Sango's beautiful eyes to his cursed hand, then back to her eyes, "I don't want to leave you a widow, not when you're this young. You have you're whole life ahead of you. I don't want to stop you from living it, or stop you from marrying someone that is worthy of you. I just couldn't keep my feeling for you bottled up anymore" He finished, looking down. He felt something wet slide down the hand he had cupped to her face, to make her look at him.  
  
"I love you too, Miroku. You mean everything to me. I-I I just figured, you could have any girl you want, so why would you want me? I don't care if I do end up a young widow- Which won't happen, I know we'll beat Naraku. I love you Miroku" Sango said, tearing streaming down her face.  
  
"Sango, my love, why are you crying? I thought you were happy!" asked Miroku, still trying to figure out if this was a dream. Not only had Sango told him she loved him, something he had been longing to hear, she had also called him by his name!  
  
"I am happy, I'm crying out of joy." Sango answered, smiling. Miroku pulled her close, and hugged her. He smoothed her hair and took in her sweet smell.   
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're happy. Sango, I need to warn you. If we were to be together, it would cause you so much heartache. I don't want that. I want you to be completely sure that you want to be with me. I don't wan't to hurt you. I don't want you to miss the chance to have a normal family, and a loving husband who is, not only worthy of you, but can also be there for you all your life. Someone who can grow old with you, and die with you. I don't want you to make a choice you will regret for the rest of your life" he said, trying his hardest not to cry. He knew that he didn't deserve her. She deserved a normal life, something he could never give her.  
  
"I will never have a normal life. I am a demon slayer. No one wants a demon slayer for a wife. They want someone who can cook, and clean, who doesn't have scars and callouses. I want to be with you, no matter what. I will stick by your side like I have through this whole journey. I will be there with you to destroy Naraku. After that you won't have to worry about your wind tunnel. I am completely sure I want to be with you, now and forever" Sango now spoke barely above a whisper.   
  
{And I still can't beleive  
  
That you came up to me and said  
  
I love you  
  
I love you too}  
  
"Dear Sango, I think we should head back to the cabin. You may not need beauty sleep, but you need sleep to keep your strength up. We can't have you getting hurt now can we?" Sango shivered as Miroku's warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered this to her. She nodded in agreement. They got up together, and walked back to the hut. Miroku lied down in his cot. Sango came over, with her blanket. "Would you mind?" She asked pleadingly. Miroku moved over slightly to make room for Sango. "It would be my pleasure" he replied, smirking. Sango hesitated, "I'll stay on one condition, you gotta keep your hentai hands to yourself" She said, winking. Miroku put his hand in the air. "It will be hard but I'll try my hardest" he said sincerely. With that Sango slid in beside him.   
  
{Now I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
'Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
  
Then here in my room, dreaming of you endlessly.}  
  
When Inuyasha was sure both Sango and Miroku were asleep he opened his eyes. He had heard the whole conversation, because they hadn't gone far from the hut. He couldn't wait to tell that story to Kagome in the morning. He knew how she loved gossip. "'Bout time you two got together" He said gruffly, then rolled over, closer to Kagome, and went to sleep. 'I agree Inuyasha, I agree' thought Sango, who had been awake the whole time.  
  
Later that night   
  
Sango woke up, it was nearly day break. She felt her heart sink. 'Was that all a dream?' She thought, feeling no one beside her. Then realising that she was in Miroku's cot, she smiled. 'No, for once it wasn't just a dream. It really did happen, Miroku really did tell me he loved me... Now to confront him on the aspect of cheating...' Sango rolled over and decided to get a couple more hours sleep.

Ok so that's my story. PLEASE reveiw!!! bats eyelashes I'll give you cookies if you do!!! Thanks SO much in advance to anyone who does review. I want to know if you think i should keep writting one-shots, or maybe continue my story or ANYTHING (geez do I sound desperate..) O well. thanks for reading. Also, I wanna know, who else thinks it would be really cool if we could get those lil counter thingys that tell u how many people have been to that page. That way we can know who read the story and didnt review. I think that would be awesome if there would be a way to do that. Well once again REVIEW!!!

Sango0808


End file.
